


Daddy's Toy

by all_not_well



Series: Harry's Bitch [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ALL kinds of wrong, Bestiality (Implied), Dark!Harry, M/M, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_not_well/pseuds/all_not_well
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Al sometimes missed having his mum around, it was worth not having her there if he could be with just Daddy and the bitch all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't even know. I've deleted this once already, and probably will again.

As much as Al sometimes missed having his mum around - she cooked much better than Daddy, and she'd always kept the house clean and warm - it was worth not having her there if he could be with just Daddy and the bitch all the time. They didn't have to worry anymore about Mum finding out the secret of Daddy's bitch having two forms, for one thing. And since Al was very, very sneaky and had already figured out the secret a long time ago - before Mum and Daddy got divorced, even - he got to watch Daddy play with the bitch whenever he felt like it. Which was mostly all the time.

The bitch was very pretty to look at, after all. Pale and slender and sleek, with sad eyes and a pink mouth that Al's daddy said was made for sucking. The bitch was almost pretty enough to be a girl, even, which was partly why Daddy said he deserved the name Bitch. In dog form the bitch had a fluffy coat of palest gold, so light in color that it almost appeared white at times. In human form pale blond hair fell in a shining curtain around the bitch's face, just the right length for Daddy to tangle his fingers in so that he could yank the bitch's head up whenever he wanted.

They had to be very careful to call him Fluffy when they took him out for walks, but Al agreed with Daddy - the name Bitch suited him ever so much better, because he just looked like one. Daddy said the bitch used to be mean and snarl and bite, too, which was another reason Daddy called him Bitch. Al found that hard to imagine. The bitch was always perfectly well-behaved, and did whatever he was told, and sucked Daddy off about a hundred times a day without ever biting Daddy once. But Daddy said that was exactly why training was so important, because it had taken him years to get the bitch up to that standard. (As many years as Al had been alive, even. And eight years of training was a long, long time.)

The bitch was fun to play with, too. When the bitch was a dog, Al threw sticks for him in the back yard, and the bitch always came straight back and sat upright on his hind legs to present the stick for another throw. When the bitch was a person, sometimes Al threw sticks for him anyway, even though the bitch wasn't nearly as graceful at fetching them in human form. Al just liked watching the bitch's round arse wiggle, especially with a silly, fluffy tail-plug sticking out of it, wagging eagerly back and forth just like the Bitch's real tail in dog form. Daddy always interrupted those games before Al was ready to be done, though, so Al mostly threw the stick for Bitch-the-dog instead of Bitch-the-human.

It was fun, too, watching the bitch writhe and pant and whine when Daddy played with his arse, either in dog form or in human form. Sometimes Daddy even let the bitch hump a beanbag chair until he squirted thick white goo everywhere. The bitch always howled loud and long when that happened, and Al and Daddy would both laugh at that. But mostly the bitch didn't get to squirt at all, even when Daddy would let him hump the chair for ages and ages. Daddy said it wasn't good to let the bitch squirt too much because he said it made the bitch lazy, and it was important to always keep the bitch wanting to please. The bitch had to work really hard and be really, really good so he could earn his chance to squirt.

Daddy knew a lot of things that Al didn't, all about pets and fuck toys and bitches and what they needed. Al paid close attention to everything his daddy said about the bitch. When Al grew up, he knew he was going to train a bitch up just like his dad, and keep it forever and always.


End file.
